


渡河 第三章

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	渡河 第三章

鹿惊的鼻头细长，鼻梁骨挺在两眼间，所以即便是有束腰带缠起数层蒙了眼皮，鹿惊也能从罅隙间瞧见带人汗淋淋的胸膛在大起大伏地张缩着，他长了道肉疤，曲曲折折的，从锁骨生到肚脐眼儿还得往下，似乎要把他的命根子也对半劈开似的。但那东西完完整整生龙活虎，鹿惊将它直勾勾地盯，盯它捅着自己的屁股缝里的洞；可他盯了片刻也盯不住了，被操得肚子里翻江倒海，浑身的血液都冲进脑门儿咕叽响着，大腿和胯也都绷不住了，散得像被卸了骨头，这时迷迷糊糊地叫了句先生，佩恩先生。奶猫似的一声，音拉得又颤又拖沓，带人的鸡巴比他耳朵还灵，当即抖了三抖，咕滋射了一轮；可他又气，气他要装什么狗屁佩恩，憋屈不能放屁，一股火气往鹿惊屁眼儿里撒，还在在他大腿腱子肉上死掐了一把，戒指沿硌进肉里，鹿惊抽气回神，恍觉腿仍真真切切地长在他身上。

鹿惊不要带人帮着他做清理，一来他不乐意自己一大老爷们儿被人干了不说还要被拦腰抱着走，次之他觉着那位佩恩先生没必要为他做这些多余之事。那边鹿惊一走，带人这厢就全裸着杵在长镜跟前欣赏自己还没焉透的大鸟，一身亮到反光的肌肉从头武装到脚，他自己看久了都感到心动不已。

带人明白鹿惊还不够喜欢他，即使是鹿惊替自己挡了子弹赔进一只眼，他也没法在鹿惊的另一只眼睛里看出情动的意味来；他从不指望人家能喜欢上一个初次见面就搞绑架之后每日都套着面具神神叨叨的人，他老早就打算着要在搞死木叶后再欢欢喜喜带着鹿惊回老家，此时带人要做的只是留住鹿惊，使他留到自己能够拍屁股走人的那天。鹿惊喜欢在做爱时摸带人，摸他胸肌，摸他硬实的腰背，摸他底下的大家伙，摸得可得劲儿，带人被他搓又晕又硬，冲动到差点掀了面具亲他。带人想，鹿惊不喜欢我却放任我干他，定是迷恋老子的身材。

带人正自我陶醉在顶点上，门便被敲响了，他有些烦躁，心说这帮龟儿子怎么老是在我照镜子时屁话多。拢了衣服去开门，果不其然是那几个他熟悉的马屁副官，说冯皆人有急事。带人瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，这个点了能有什么急事，该不是拉不出屎叫我去给他助威吧。

鹿惊正巧洗好了出来，碰见带人坐床边穿靴子。他走近去，蹲下接过了一只，往带人脚上套去。“这么晚还要去哪儿？”鹿惊问。

“总督大人找。”带人将鹿惊拉起，扯过来抱着腰不撒手，“今夜风大，睡前莫忘了关好窗。”

鹿惊故意与他打趣儿：“那门呢？是否要关好？免得遭贼。”

带人掐他屁股，道：“若我也算作盗贼的话。”

到了总督办公室，皆人只穿件睡袍坐着，头发蓬乱，双目无光，半身不遂的姿势，一副马上就能睡过去的模样，一看便知他是被临时叫着从床上爬起来的。相比之下带人是梳妆打扮齐了才赶过来，光是鞋后跟蹬地板的声音也能让人清醒好几个度。

“大晚上真可谓是精神抖擞啊，佩恩大人。”

带人心中洋洋得意：那可不，你老婆怀孕了碰不得，我的小鹿妖又不会怀孕。嘴上却快速地入了正题。

“我们今天死了二十来个兄弟。”皆人忽然直起身，满脸糊眼屎的瞌睡模样一扫而光，刚才懒懒散散的样子似乎像是装出来的。带人接话道：“那与我何干。”

“是，木叶死人确实与晓无关，但——只不过嘛——”他说这话时磨磨蹭蹭的，眼睛却盯着带人面具上的小孔不放，带人以为只有斑那样上了年纪嘴巴不利索的讲话才爱停停顿顿，不想这个冯皆人做事走路都雷厉风行的，讲起正事却也是那种老头子把人急出尿来的做派。

“但他们是被余家的人干掉的。安徽皖系的余家，谈到他们，佩恩大人仍觉得与晓无关吗？”皆人这回倒是一次性吐完了，带人却为他刚才脑子里想的后了悔。他需要在几秒内捋络这些信息，首先，木叶派出的一众人被他家的人杀死了；其次，晓与余家的关系，不论彼时如何，此时都是一句话：直系与奉系结盟对抗完皖系，木叶和晓要一起端了余家的残党；最后，带人得明白他完全未知、或者说难以下定论的是——木叶的人为何会突然与余家起冲突？皆人口中指的是止水那伙人，还是其他余家人？若是止水他们，又怎会被木叶发现？为何不通知他这件事？郊外的学生公寓据点暴露了吗？那么带人自己有没有暴露？如若不是止水那帮人，会是老祖宗另派的人吗？会不会是外人冒充栽赃？还是说，根本是冯皆人无事生风，纯粹想试探他？

想到这里，带人又忆起自那日他在医院里被止水揍了一顿，就再没能和止水见上一面，仅有的一次联系是他叫了乌鸦送信，告诉止水木叶和晓要合着伙去围剿安徽余家本家的消息，却至今未收到回音，不晓得是止水仍在怄气故意不理睬他还是乌鸦半道上被哪个不长眼睛的打下来了，那时带人悄悄寻思着，在意气用事这点上他不得不承认前者不大可能，若是后者，被荒郊野外的猎人，或是小孩儿拿弹弓打下来都还好说，千万别是被木叶发现而专门去打的，否则大事不妙，他这段日子的戏便都是白演。带人越想越觉得冷汗直流，皆人的脸冷不防蹿进他脑袋瓜子，那张脸笑得春风袭袭，带人却觉着好不阴险。

带人只敢顺着皆人的话尾道：“余家？怎么又是他们？”

皆人回话：“十有八九。上次当街搞暗杀，幸好我们的眼线记了行踪，捣到他们据点去，一栋桥边的老公寓，却不想中了埋伏。”皆人眉毛皱得比他头发还乱，看着不假，“真他妈神了，谁那么神机妙算，算准了啥时候会有人来逮他们。”

带人心说嘿你还真他妈猜对了，我表弟就是会算命，再说就你们木叶那不管搞啥都要扯起嗓门儿嚷两句的风气，不咋适合做潜入任务。带人道：“他们来天津究竟想搞什么蛾子，动静还挺大。”

“人数估摸着不多，总不会是想靠着几十来个人弄死我们这边千千万万的士兵，病急乱投医他余家做不出来。”皆人靠上沙发抓了把头发，“得在一个月内解决了这帮大麻烦，不然直奉会议的时候我这心没法子踏实下来。这也是为了晓的贵宾们的人身安全考虑，大人您可得帮我。”

带人心惊肉跳，差点激动到拍大腿，可算让他听到个了不得的消息——直系和奉系要举行会议，意味着晓的人不久后要在天津和木叶众齐聚一堂，没有比这更有价值的情报了。他把自个儿心里这点滋溜溜的小火花苗子压下去，望向皆人，说道：“忙自然该帮，我明日一早就去那个什么据点瞅瞅，看究竟是个什么花样。”皆人打着哈欠要调给他十个保镖跟着，带人也只得硬着头皮接受。

房门终是未锁，带人在外边儿脱了鞋提着进去，窗帘拉得严丝合缝，他睁眼瞎摸着墙走，磕磕碰碰的，差点就要伸手去拉灯绳，碰上床沿后才看见鹿惊半个白荧荧的脑袋缩在被子里，在这个木讷而迟缓、拥塞而仄逼——令人大汗淋漓的、令人气喘吁吁的房间里，在这样空荡荡的四面砖墙内，这样独处幽篁终日不见天——这般、此般、那般——唯有鹿惊的颜色是肉眼可见的。带人挤到和鹿惊一处去，他身上又滑又凉，还能摸出细密的纹路来，是穿着带人的皮外套。

次日一大早带人就启程赶往止水租的公寓，鹿惊趴在窗口看着带人坐的绿皮车驶出木叶总部大门，往天津城内的方向开去，他在柜子里翻扯出条围巾来围上，围巾拢得高高的，遮了他大半个脸。他躲躲闪闪地钻进军营的伙食房，推开一架叮当作响的碗柜，亮出扇小铁门来，爬满红锈和青苔，把手上拴着根秀秀气气的细铁链。一旁给锅炉添柴火的长工瞥了鹿惊一眼，便腾出手直接伸进火洞里掏掏捣捣的，有火星沫子蹿出来，扑到长工脸上，那人却连眼睛都不眨。片刻后他掏出一把黑乎乎还带点红光的钥匙抛过来，鹿惊身子一侧，给躲开了。见钥匙直邦邦地被砸在地上，那人似乎有些许不爽快，聚着团黑气盯鹿惊。鹿惊笑得极温和，道：“我不能被烫伤，会被怀疑的。”

长工捡起那把钥匙，阴着脸去打开铁链的锁。长廊低矮，鹿惊躬着背前行，两侧是密密麻麻的铁栏，囚犯之间的间隔是三米，中间的石墙厚一米，或是奄奄一息，或是生生不息。

他走到审讯室，冯皆人在那里等他。

“老师。”鹿惊开口说的是。

“有异常吗？”皆人问他。

“大体无异。”鹿惊摇头，他来的路上因为弯着腰而使围巾下滑，此刻他又将其向上拢了几寸，他接着道：“但有几点无关紧要的，实在可疑。”

皆人默不作声，只是听他继续讲下去。鹿惊便顺着老师的意道：“他爱听拉魂腔，为何一个北方人会喜爱南方鲜为人知的小戏种？更何况这还是从余氏家族那一带唱起来的。”

“你也是北方人，你不仅喜拉魂腔甚至还学唱了它。”皆人抬手打断他，“只凭这一点不足为据。”

“老师，你分明知晓我是因......”鹿惊咽下话头，他懂得适可而止，他明白不该再提起，更不该反驳老师。“此外，他连睡觉也不曾摘下面具，我同他......房事时，他不准允我看他。”实际上鹿惊本打算隐瞒这一点，这实在令人耻辱难言，“他身上生了极长一道疤，半边肤色像惹了癫病那般。”

皆人此刻也顿觉尴尬，只得捡起后面的话茬：“这样的身体？你曾听过佩恩遭受何重创？”

鹿惊答道：“从未听闻。”

皆人喃喃道：“或许是被晓组织隐瞒了罢，总督遭濒死之灾，倒确实不能够让天下皆知。”他望向鹿惊，“可还有疑点？”

鹿惊点着头，举起了左手，皆人见他此般，心下一凛，几乎要手舞足蹈起来：“你是说——戒指！”鹿惊仍然在笑着点头。

“据我所知，晓的高层人物，佩戴身份戒指是有严格规定的——佩恩理应戴在右手大拇指，而那个人，却戴在左手大拇指。”皆人盯着墙壁，似乎是在回想，“在他初进木叶同我握手时，我便心生疑虑。”

“是否立刻联络晓那边进行确认？”

“且不急，他今日出门便是在踩我的陷阱，一来为了让你有机会见我，二来也能一石二鸟。”这回他话完，便转头看向鹿惊，视线鲜活又黯然，是向着他的左眼。

皆人说：“抱歉，鹿惊。”


End file.
